Winding Roads
by Seepingshadows
Summary: Hikari, Reimi, Ari, and Haru are four friends who couldn't remember the horrible past that they all shared, but now that they're separated and their powers are reawaking what will happen to these four friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

First off you can find this story on my quizilaa account. I'm transferring all my stories. Once I'm done I'll be deleting my quizilla account. Til then they'll be on both.

Declaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Disney.

Alright, the final part of my author's note will be telling a little about my oc's and if you're reading this and don't know the Kingdom Hearts characters: Sora, Riku, and Kairi I'm tell about them too.

**OC's**

**Name**: Hikari

**Age**: 14

**Personality**: Hikari is a shy person. She rarely talks to people she just meets but to friends that know her she is a talkative fun person to be around. Hikari is a kind people who likes to help anyone in need. She'd do anything for a friend. She isn't very outgoing, and is easily embarrassed. She also has a habit of spacing out a lot. All in all Hikari is a brave shy girl that loves to help people.

**Like/hobbies**: read, write, spending time with her friends, help people, and daydreaming

**Dreams**: To feel like she belongs. _( Hikari seem to always feel out of place. She just want to find a place where her belongs_), and love (_ but honest what person doesn't dream of finding their other_)

**Fears**: Deep water (_she can't swim_), and being alone

**Name:** Reimi Harata

**Age**: 14

**Personality**: Reimi is a lot like Hikari. The only different really is that Reimi is outgoing and a bit more on the dark side

**Like/Hobbies**: read, write, spaces out a lot, hanging out with friends, listening to music, play/make music, and play pranks or tease people,

**Dreams**: ?

**Fears**: Heights and the color pink

**Name**: Ariko _(Ari for short) _Yasui

**Age**: 15

**Personality**: would do any for a friend, outgoing, a bit hyper at time, caring, strong, brave, , and active

**Likes/Hobbies**: reading, drawing, fighting, helping out, cooking, loves animals, and hangout with her friends, teasing Haru _(in a friendly manner)_

**Dreams**: ?

**Fears**: spiders and letting her friends down

**Name**: Haru Sato

**Age**: 15

**Personality**: outgoing, smart, brave, caring, and can be crazy at times

**Like/Hobbies**: reading texts books, studying, learning new thing, cooking, and experimenting

**Dreams**: ?

**Fears**: himself, and not finding the anwsers he's searching for.

**Characters from the game**

_(OK I don't know any of the characters last names so I put the last names of their voice actors)_

_(The (Sora's and Riku)personalities are from the game booklet)_

**Name**: Sora Irino

**Age**: 14

**Personality**: He's a very brave with a strong sense of justice. Sora has been knew for being to nice for his own good. He'd do anything for a friend and is easily embarrassed. Also known for having a happy disposition

**Likes/Hobbies:** helping people, making new friends, fighting, exploring, and making his friends smile

**Dreams**: To travel to other worlds

**Fears**: Goodbyes- Bing separated from his friends and never seeing them again

**Name**: Riku Miyano

**Age**: 15

**Personality**: May seem cool and collected for his age but he is far from the quiet type. Riku is a curious boy who likes to question the unknown.

**Likes/Hobbies**: being with his friends, and competing against Sora,

**Dreams**: ?

**Fears**: weakness_ (in the beginning)_

**Name**: Kairi Uchida

**Age**: 14

**Personality**: Kairi is a spunky girl that love teasing and pulling pranks on her friends. She is kind hearted and always trying to look on the bright side of things.

**Likes/Hobbies**: Putting pranks on her friends, teasing people, shopping, and playing games

**Dreams**: for a happily ever after

**Fears**: seeing her friends hurt, and disappointing them

* * *

><p><em><strong>" We wander the past desiring the courage to face our future"<strong>_

** - ****from Pandora Hearts Op theme**

* * *

><p>The wind blow lazily causing a few of the leaves to dance around the playground carelessly. Small children ran around the fenced area playing games and enjoying recess at school filling the air with laugher. While the children played one small boy sat cross legged in the grass staring up at the sky. His amethyst eyes looked up with a sense of longing. A small girl stood behind him with a look of curiosity and concern appearing across her face as she continued to observe him.<p>

"Nii-san, it's almost time to go in" the small girl said as he turns to look at his twin sister. Her long brown hair hung to the middle of her back as her cobalt blue eyes stared down at her brother. Slowly realization filled the girl's eyes making her more concern. "Okay, Yume-chan" he replied standing up giving his sister a goofy lopsided grin in hopes of getting rid of her concern. She smiled back before shaking her head.

"You're thinking about him again" she accused as his grin disappeared into a frown. His sister seems to always know what he's doing. "I can't help it" he whined as his sister nod in understanding. "I wonder if he's looking for us. Well momma, I mean. He doesn't know we exist" the small girl pondered looking up at the sky. Her voice seems to fade away as she continues to talk. "I wonder what he's like" the boy puzzled as the girl giggled. "Momma said you're just like him" the girl grinned as the boy looked away from her. Momma said he was like him, and some times when momma looked at him she would get sad. Looking at Yuuki made momma think about him. "I wonder if we will ever meet him" the girl pondered excited at the thought. "It's time to go in and get ready to head home" their preschool teacher called as the children ran inside. Yuuki and Yume stayed still watching the sky in wonder. "Yuuki, Yume hurry up" the teacher called as Yume grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him toward the school.

Yume sat in front Yuuki in the middle of the classroom. All the children eagerly collected their things preparing for their weekend. "I can't wait for tomorrow" a boy behind Yuuki said as Yuuki put his homework into his bag. "Me neither" another boy said as he threw his book bag over his shoulder. "Is your dad taking you fishing too?" the first boy asks as the second nod. Tomorrow was suppose to be the last day for fishing. The perfect fishing weather.

"Hey Yuuki" the boy called getting Yuuki's full attention. "Are you going fishing tomorrow?" the first boy asks as the second one elbow him in the side. "Oh, that's right. You don't have a father" the first boy laughed as Yuuki stared blankly at them trying to hide that he was hurt by their comment. Yuuki clenched his fists at his side. The first boy continued to laugh as the second one shot Yuuki a look of pity. Yuuki was about to open his mouth to reply but the first boy fell to the ground with thump.

Yume stood behind him holding her book bag tightly in her hand. "I better never hear you talk to or laugh at my brother like that again or you'll be sorry" the small girl threaten as the first boy ran away crying. "Yume, how many times do I have to tell you" the teacher said grabbing the small girls hand as the boy she hit stood behind the teacher crying "Tattletale" Yume whispered as the teacher drug her toward the office. Yuuki followed closely behind. The teacher sat Yume in a chair and then turns to leave as Yuuki went to sit beside his sister. "Yuuki, you need to go back to class" the teacher inform as Yuuki sat down. "Yuuki" the teacher called as Yuuki looked blankly at his teacher. "Nii-san, just go back to class" Yume ordered as Yuuki gave his sister a weird look before turning to his teacher. "I'm the one who did it. Yume was just trying to stand up for me but I'm the one who started it" Yuuki stated nonchalantly as his sister's eyes widened and the teacher shook her head. "You two wait here for your mom" the schoolteacher instructed as the two children nod. The teacher left as Yume begun to steam.

"Why does she have to tell momma" Yume grumbled as Yuuki sunk in his chair. "You really need to learn to control that temper of yours" Yuuki advised as Yume glared at him. She opened her mouth to speak but Yuuki cut her off. "Thanks for sticking up for me" he spoke as he closed his eyes and smiled while settling down lazily on the chair. Yume smiled at her brother. There was times when her bother seem so much older then he really was. "Your welcome" she replied as she mirrored her brother's smile while sitting upright with her hands in her lap. They sat quietly waiting.

The two siblings only had to wait ten minutes before their mother appeared. Their mother had violet colored eyes and hair that was pull up in a mess bun. She was dressed in a black and white business suit. "Come on you two" their mother shouted as the two ran to her. "Hikari, this is the third time Yume's hit someone" the teacher informed their mother as she nod. "I'll take care of it" Hikari said as they quietly left the school walking slowly down the street. "So, why did you hit him?" mom questioned as we walked home. She always seemed to get straight to the point. "He deserved it" Yume declared as momma shook her head. "Tell me why" mom commanded in a stern voice. "He was picking on Yuuki" the small girl grimaced. "Again? What for? I mean why are they picking on you?" his mother questioned him confused as Yuuki flinched. "No reason" the boy retorted glaring down at the ground. Yume frowned before looking the other way. This seemed to confuse their mother more before understanding appeared on their young woman's face. Their mother was only twenty-two.

"Does this have anything to do with your father" the woman wondered as her two children tensed answering her question. "Ah, I see" she said as her son's head jerk up. "It doesn't matter" the boy spat causing his mother to frown. She suddenly stopped turning so that she was facing her two children and bending down to there level. "Do you not like your father?" the woman spoke softly waiting for her children to response. Yume quickly shook her head and smiled while Yuuki went back to glaring at the ground. "Yuuki" his mother whispered slowly becoming sad. "Please don't hate your father because of my weakness" the woman pleaded as Yuuki shook his head.

"You always tell us what a great hero dad was. If he's so great then why hasn't he saved you yet" the boy whispered harshly as his mother suddenly reached out and pull him into a warm embrace. She gently patted his spiky brown hair and smiled. "He never knew. He still doesn't" the woman softly whispered her voice full of sadness. "He should still" Yuuki started but suddenly stopped. "Momma" Yume spoke quietly as mom pulled her into the embrace. "I'm so sorry" their mother kept apologizing. "It's okay momma" Yume muttered after a few minutes as the woman slowly pulled away. "Let go home" her replied standing back up.

The light that filled the town slowly faded away causing the only glow to come from the houses and streetlamps. The town was now silent. Yuuki and Yume sat on their own twin size bed in the room they share. Their mother sat on a chair in between the two beds looking through some books. "What should we read tonight" she pondered shaking her head at the books she held. Yume quietly pulled a book out from under her bed. Their mother's eyes widen as Yume handed her it. It was Hikari's photo album of her adventures long ago. Hikari opened the first page to see a picture of the man she loves.

"Can you tell us about daddy?" Yume timidly ask as her brother's eyes widen in disbelief that his sister asked. The two children were surprised when their mom smiled and nod. "How about I tell you about your father's and mine's past" she said softly as Yume nod excitedly. "Ok, well you know this is where I spend most of my life, right?" her children nod wanting her to continue. "Well, I lived here and was friends with Haru, Ari, and Reimi." their mom stated as Yume and Yuuki grinned remembering the times Haru came to visit. "If I remember correctly it was the night summer vacation started. There was a huge party at the beach and we all went. It was an okay party I believe. We all headed back at sunset"

* * *

><p><strong>*~Nine Years Ago~*<strong>

The asphalt felt hot on Hikari's feet as her and her friends head home barefoot after a day on the beach. The sun was setting within their quiet town allowing night to take over. Their home was between an enormous forest and vast ocean. Her and her friends lived in the middle of this small town. The town itself was an easy going kind of place. Hikari watch admiring the stunning colors that always covered the sky at sunset. The fading light seemed to reflect against the ocean waters making them shimmer back brightly. Hikari couldn't help but marvel at its beauty every time she saw it. "That was fun" Ari said breaking the silence that hung over them. Hikari looked from the lights that fade beyond the ocean's border to her three friends.

Beside her walked Haru in his black swim trucks and a white beach towel draped over his shoulder. Haru had tan skin and looked lean. Haru was someone who you could tell was strong even though he wasn't muscular. Haru's hair was a light brown that was slightly spiked. He also had green eyes and a face of someone wise.

Beside Haru was Ari, who wore a green camo bikini and a tan towel folded on top of her head. Ari was the same height as Haru, which was about six inches taller than Hikari. Ari also had the same colored hair as Haru but her hair went a little above her shoulders, it was also layered, and the ends seem to spike out slightly. Ari's eyes were like Haru's too. Her skin was just a bit lighter than Haru's however.

Everyone who seen them would think they was related in some way, but Ari's parent hated Haru and Haru's parents wouldn't talk about it but treated Ari like part of the family. They called each other brother and sister.

On the other side of Hikari was Reimi. She wore a black two piece with red outlines. She has a dark red towel wrapped around her waist. Reimi was pale. It was like she was never out in the sun, which was far from the truth. She was also an inch taller than Hikari. Reimi had long black hair that went to her lower back. She almost always wears her hair up in pigtails though. Reimi's eyes were a mixed color of blue and green. "Yeah" they chimed in unison causing everyone to laugh.

Hikari smiled blissfully falling a couple of steps behind so that she could observe all of her friends. Hikari loved moments like today. Days where she felt like part of the gang. Hikari seem to shy away from people and she found it difficult to express her feelings. All her friends were outgoing and always seem to yank her alongside them. For that she was grateful to them. However, from time to time she in spite of everything felt alone and more often out of place. "I'm glad it's finally summer" Haru glees as Ari nod in agreement. Reimi swiftly fall back a few steps so that Hikari and Reimi walked side by side. "Did you have fun Hikari?" Reimi question as Haru and Ari stopped waiting for them to catch up.

They all seem to be staring at Hikari making her feel self-conscious under their watchfully gaze. She inspected herself over thoroughly making sure nothing was out of place. Her purple hair hung carelessly to the middle of her back slightly swaying side to side as she moved forward. Her amethyst eyes slid over her two piece swimsuit. Her bikini was white with a sky blue outlining it. She mimicked Reimi by wearing a blue towel around her waist. Her pale skin almost looked to be glowing in the evening light. She heaves a sigh and then allowed a smile to spread across her face.

"Yeah, I did" Hikari smiled as Ari shook her head. "I find that hard to believe" Haru stated crossing his arm over his chest. "You didn't even swim" Ari added as Reimi grinned knowing why. All of them continued walking. "I don't like swimming" Hikari informed as all of her friends shook their head in disbelief. "Because she can't" Reimi added and Hikari glared at Reimi as they laughed. "Are you serious" Ari chuckled as Hikari frowned. "Cut it out, Sis" Haru elbowed Ari in the stomach before turning to Hikari. "I can teach you" Haru declared as Hikari smiled up at him. "Thanks" she replied as everyone stopped. "This is my stop. See you all tomorrow" Haru waved before tuning and walking to a beautiful two-story white house. We all lived on the same street. "See ya" we all waved in return as Haru disappeared.

We continued to walk. Ari lived across from Hikari while Reimi lived in the house to the left of her. They stopped in between Ari and Hikari's house. "Tomorrow" everyone agreed and nod. They all turned facing away from each other grinning. "Till tomorrow" they announced as a promise walking away to their own house.

Hikari's house was small tan colored two story houses that seem to loom over her. She flinched before shaking her head and walking to the front door. She hesitated in front of the door shivering. Felting eyes watching her, she turned to the source. Ari stared blankly out a window near Ari's front door. Hikari sighed at the sight of her friend and wavered. Hikari hesitated only a moment longer before turning back to her front door. She quickly placed her hand on the door knob. Locking up every emotion inside herself, her face before completely blank. Hikari turned the handle opening the door knowing full well that she would regret doing so later.

Hikari was now in her room dressed in her white spaghetti strap shirt and black shorts, which is what she normally slept in. She had locked her bedroom door and turned off her bedroom lights. There in the dark she laid silently on her bed as loud noises from downstairs could be heard.

Her parents screamed loudly as they often did down stairs. her mom crying as she shouted, and her father's growling as he threw things in rage. Most of the fighting involved money which they lacked. Hikari could often hear them say "If we never had a daughter things would be better". Hikari often wished to disappear so not to farther anger her parents.

Hikari wrapped herself in a tight ball and forcefully shut her eyes trying desperately to block her parents shouting out. Despite all the tension running through her, Hikari finally fall into a muddled sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hello" Hikari cries. All around her was darkness and nothing else. "Hello! Someone," Hikari screamed. "Anyone!" she wept. She started to feel cold and more alone then ever. She began to grow frightened. "This is just a dream" she whispered to herself quietly shutting her eyes tightly. Light started seeping though her eyelids and warmth washed over her body. She slowly opened her eyes to see light come through stain glass that appear under Hikari's feet. It seemed to be a picture of someone but because it was so big it was hard to tell. The glass seem to be strong enough not break under Hikari's weight.<p>

"Where am I" Hikari pondered out loud. She stood debating whether or not the glass could handle her walking on it. The hair on the back of her head stood on end causing her to slightly shiver. She looked around seeing a shadow of sort move out of the darkness and onto the glass. The shadow took shape. The dark shadow came to a little above Hikari's knee and they had two antennas on its head that twitched around. The worst part of the dark creatures was their bright yellow eyes that seem to pierce right through her, and two short arms that had three sharp claws at the end. Hikari gasped. She had no clue what to do. The creature sunk into the ground becoming one with the glass. It moved toward Hikari jumping out of the ground up into the air. Her body began to tingle all over.

'_So this is how it's going to end'_

"**Hikari"**

A voice she didn't recognize yelled her name. The voice that called through the darkness was warm and full of concern.

'_No! I won't go! Not without a fight'_

Hikari jerked her body backwards causing the creatures claws to hit the floor. Those piercing yellow eyes locked onto Hikari's small frame. She didn't know how but she could feel the creature becoming furious.

"**Hikari, be careful"**

The voice spoke softly as the creature raced forward ready to strike. Hikari stumbled back falling into a sitting position. The creature took this advantage to try and strike her. Hikari yelp in surprise throwing her upper body back so she was laying and rolling away from the creature. She jerked her body up so that she was standing.

"**HIKARI!"**

The voice screamed in fear as the creature stood before Hikari. It's clawed raised coming downward toward Hikari's head. Everything seems to slow as Hikari's eyes grew wide. The panicked cries of the voice drown out everything. Hearing the voice call to her seemed to cause the tingling in her body to burn stronger than before. The creature extended it claw toward Hikari as she planted her feet firmly on the ground ready. She quickly swung her arm toward the creature as a light shot from her hand out hitting the creature. The creature screeched in anguish as it turned into black ash and vanished. The light started to take shape in her hand but before Hikari could make it out the glass beneath her shattered causing her to fall. She shut her eyes waiting for the impact.

"**Be safe"** the voice whispered.

* * *

><p>When nothing happened she opened her eyed to find that she was back in her room. For some unknown reason that voice stuck out more then anything else. The more she thought about it the more it sounded familiar to her. She knew she'd never heard that voice before but it was so familiar. It was right on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't get it out. It was the middle of summer and Hikari felt cold. She sat up in bed and looked out her window. "A storm" she wonders and then shaking her head. A large black sphere loomed over the middle of the city. "What is that" she puzzled as she watched as people ran away from the sphere toward the ocean. Looking to the clock she saw it was one in the morning.<p>

She put on a pair of baggy black cargo pants and a plain white spaghetti-strap shirt. She quickly put on a pair of black sneakers. Another scream filled the air as she looked out the window again. That when she saw them. The creatures from the dream.

Hikari ran to her uncle's study where he keeps his sword collection. She tied a sword to her waist and pulled it out while quickly running out of the house. Hikari stared in amazement as Ari stood in the middle of the street fighting off five creatures. One jumped at her as she quickly dodged spinning back and kicking the creature into two other creatures causing all three to disappear into a puff of black ash. Hikari ran to her as she finished off the other two. Ari was a black belt so it shouldn't be that big of a surprise. "Hikari, you're okay" Ari glees as Hikari reached her. "What's going on" Hikari question as Ari frown. "I'm not sure. That thing appear out of no where bringing those creatures with it"

"Guys" two people yelled out. Hikari and Ari saw Reimi running toward them with a butcher knife in hand and Haru ran beside her holding a pistol. "Are you both okay" Ari and Hikari query as they nod. The ground started to shake as the black sphere started to sucks up the city. "What should we do" everyone looked around for ideas as the ground shook more causing the asphalt to split. A white door appears at the end of the street by where the black sphere was.

"Maybe that's how we can get out of this" Ari said as Reimi shook her head. "Everyone heading toward the ocean" she inform as Hikari shook her head. "What do you plan to do once there" Hikari retorted. "Ok, let's go" she replied after pausing for a few moments as everyone ran toward the white door. A screamed filled the air causing everyone to stop. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up" Reimi order as Ari and Haru nod. "No, we stick together" Hikari countered as Haru grabbed Hikari shoulder. "I'll catch up with you guys. Don't worry" Reimi shouts running toward the scream as Haru pulled her toward the white door.

We all stood in front of the door. "Okay, here goes-" Haru started but stopped as the ground began the shake violently. The creatures surrounded them. Ari ran forward hitting some as Hikari and Haru started to run toward her. The ground cracked causing them to separate. "Ari" Hikari scream as Ari looked to her two friends. "Go!" she yelled as Hikari shook her head placing both her hand over her heart. Reimi suddenly appeared stabbing one of the creatures that were trying to attack Ari from behind.

"I'm here" Reimi said as her and Ari continue to fight. "Go!" Reimi ordered. "We'll meet up with you later" Ari stated. "We'll come find you" Reimi smiled as Ari and Reimi stood back to back. Their head turn toward their friends. "We promise" they spoke in unison. "You better, or I'll be angry with you both" Hikari shout at them turning quickly to the white doors and opening it. Light filled Haru and Hikari vision.

The light slowly faded as they both took in their new surroundings. "What?" Hikari looked to see that she and Haru were standing on top of a stain glass tower enclosed by darkness. The same as in her dream. "Where are we" Haru asked as Hikari shut her eyes.

"You are-" a strange deep voice whispered as Hikari struggled to listen. "I don't see any place to go from-" Haru started as Hikari shushed him. "I hear something" she said as Haru became silent.

"-Chosen Ones"

"What" Haru wondered only hearing the last of what the voice said. The glass beneath them shattered causing Haru and Hikari to fall. Hikari tried to reach out and grab Haru's hand but it seems they were falling away from each other. "Haru" she screamed as Haru called for her. White feathers suddenly appeared around them making them fall slower. Hikari tried to move toward Haru but she continued to move the opposite direction. "Haru" she called out as he smiled. "Don't worry. I'll meet up with you later. I promise" Haru said repeating Ari's words. "If you don't I'll come find you" Hikari retorted as Haru slowly disappeared into the darkness. Hikari closed her eyes. She was alone once again and falling into darkness. Only this time it wasn't a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>-end capter one-<strong>

**Well there'e chapter one complete. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. **

**Next Time**

**Winding Roads: Chapter Two**

Six years old ago she came from the sky with no memory of who she was. They came the same but with one big difference.

Memories of the past are gone. Yet can one just start anew or will not knowing how oneself came to be forever haunt them.

"I can't be for sure but this feels like the first time in a long time that I truly felt happiness"


	2. Chapter 2

**~ * ~ -Author's Notes- ~ * ~**

**This story is about four OCs. Each one with a different story. The story mainly follows Hikari's story for now.**

**Declaimer****: I do not know Kingdom Hearts, Disney, nor Final Fantasy. This is a fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>My memories scattered into small fragments.<strong>

**Piecing them together isn't always so easy,**

**But within the dreams you show me**

**They begin to align.**

_**(This is from the beginning of Kingdom Hearts II I just reworded it)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Renewed Existence<strong>

The wind blew gently over Hikari as she slowly started to wake up. She held her eyes shut however. From what she could tell she was laying on her stomach. She moved her hand slightly feeling sand. She was lying on sand. She then felt water roll up half her body and then away again. Was she on the beach?

"Is she okay?" a voice asked.

'_**Hikari'**_

'_**Be safe'**_

'_Why does that voice sound so familiar? I know that voice. A face? I can't place it'_

"I think so. I saw her hand move slightly a second ago" another voice spoke. Something suddenly poked her in the side causing her to jump. Hikari's eyes flew open as she jumped away from the direction the poke came. She sat on her knees facing three people that stood in front of her.

Among them was a girl that had light tan skin and blue eyes. Her hair was red and went just an inch or so below her ear. She wore a white spaghetti strap shirt with light purple outlines, a black tank top under that, and purple skirt/shorts.

Beside her was a boy with tan skin and brown spiky hair. He also had the must beautiful eyes, sky blue. He wore red shorts with a silver chain daggling loosely from his pocket, a red shirt that zipped up in the front, and a black jacket with short white sleeves and a blue hood.

Beside him was another boy with shoulder length silver hair. He had tan skin and eyes that was the same color as Reimi's, which was a bluish green mix. He wore Blue pants and a yellow shirt with black straps, almost like beltstraps but not quite, making a x across the front.

"Sora don't do that" the silver haired boy scolds. The brown headed boy grinned sheepishly as the girl shook her head.

"Sora, you shouldn't have poked her. Geez…. You scared her" the girl also scolds as the brown headed boy looked nervously at the ground while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey are you alright?" the girl asks as Hikari rub her eyes.

"Yeah, I think so. Where am I?" Hikari ask as the three looked at each other and then back to Hikari.

"You're on Destiny Island" the silver hair boy answered.

"Destiny Island?" she couldn't remember a place like that.

"Where are you from?" the girl asked as Hikari stopped to think. Where was she from? She tries to think back to something that happened before this but there was nothing. She closed her eyes to help herself focus but it only seem to give her a headache. She remembered this dream she had.

**Chosen Ones**

She shook her head. _'Okay, who am I? What's my name?' _she asked herself basic questions. _'I'm….. Hikari, right' _the name seem to fit so she nod. After awhile of questioning herself she realized she could remember everything about herself but she couldn't remember where she came from or people she knew. The memories of her past were gone.

**~ * ~ The brown haired boy's POV~ * ~**

The three people stared at the girl curiously as she seems to have a mental conversation. Her face showed disappointment as they waited for her to reply.

"Can you not remember?" Kairi, the red headed girl, suddenly guessed as the mysterious new girl stared up at Kairi with sadness in her eyes that somehow made Kairi understand that she couldn't.

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll remember with time" Kairi tried to encourage. She personally understood. After all, the same thing happened to Kairi six years ago.

"Can you remember anything at all" Kairi questioned as the girl nod.

"I can remember things about myself but I can't remember anything else. Where I came from, the people I knew, how I got here, or what happen to me" as the girl spoke her voice grow sadder and softer until it faded away.

"Do you remember you're name" Riku finally spoke as the girl nod. There was a short pause before she realized that we were waiting to learn her name.

"Oh…. My name's Hikari" she quietly replied blushing from embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you Hikari. I'm Kairi" the red headed girl introduced.

"Riku" the silver haired boy gestured to himself as the girl nod.

"I-" the brown haired boy started but was cut off by Kairi.

"I'll take you to the mayor. He'll know what to do" Kairi informed as the girl smiled gratefully at us.

**Six years ago the brown headed boy found Kairi washed ashore after a meteor shower and took her to his mom claiming that she came from the sky.**

** After the girl woke up they discovered that she had no memory**

**and took her to the mayor who took her in as his own daughter until she could remember who and where her family was.**

Kairi waved goodbye to Riku and me as she dragged the girl to the dock. The brown haired boy suddenly felt sad watching Kairi drag the girl away. He wasn't sure why but that girl felt familiar to him. He knew that he never met her before but he felt like he knows her from somewhere. The feeling confused him.

"This is strange" the boy jumped as someone spoke his thoughts. Riku stood beside him slightly amused at his friend's reaction.

"What do you mean?" he questioned Riku. Riku shrugged and looked as Kairi and the girl rowed back to the main land.

"I just find it strange. That girl showed up just like Kairi did. Wonder if there's a connection" Riku pondered out loud as the boy tilted his head.

Now that that he mentioned it, it was almost the exact same as when he found Kairi. The only difference was this feeling he had. Even her name seems familiar to him. It felt like he said it before but he never meet anyone with that name.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked finally noticing the boy's confused expression. The boy shrugged as Riku sighed.

"It's getting late. We should head home" the silver haired boy glanced at his friend one last time before walking away. The boy watched as his friend walked toward the dock before adverting his eyes to the setting sun. He placed his hand over his heart staring at the fading lights. He could suddenly feel several different feelings run through him. It made the boy sad for some reason. He quickly shook his head and ran after his friend.

**~ * ~ Hikari's POV ~ * ~**

Hikari sat quietly in a cream colored room that was now her new room. The mayor seems to be a kind man. He was more than happy to help her out. The mayor told Kairi to put Hikari in this room as Kairi obeyed. Kairi brought Hikari a pair of her old pajamas, which were pink shorts and spaghetti strap t-shirt, and told her if she need anything her room was right across from hers. Hikari smiled glad that she and Kairi were about the same size. The sun was slowly rising starting a new day.

"Hey Hikari, do you want to come to the beach with me?" Kairi asks as Hikari shook her head.

"That's okay Kairi. I'll just stay here. You go and have fun" Kairi frown and shook her head.

"Do you have something against Riku and Sora" she pondered as Hikari quickly shook her head. The question wasn't to far off the mark. This place and escepially those to boys seemed strangely familiar to her. It made her happy but ill at ease. A feeling with no memory to place it. She had been to Destiny Island before she just knew it, but when? The question was close but not right. She had nothing against the to ease going boys.

"No, why would you think that" Hikari wondered as Kairi sighed.

"You been here a week and refuse to go anywhere with me if my friends are there too" she states.

"Kairi" she whined as Kairi grinned. Hikari had now been living on Destiny Island for one whole week, in which Hikari stay indoors every evening. Kairi had one more day of school. During the day while Kairi was in school Hikari helped the people of the island by running errands for them.

"Come on, please" Kairi pleaded as Hikari sighed. "But I don't have a bathing suit" she tried one last time as Kairi pulled a pink bikini from behind her back.

"Fine" Hikari pout taking the swimsuit from Kairi and walking to the bathroom with a grinning Kairi waiting outside.

Kairi and her reached the beach on the small island Kairi and her friends play on. Her friends stood there arguing about something until Kairi cleared her throat breaking them up. They both looked annoyed toward you both. The brown haired boy suddenly smiled while Riku glared at everyone before shrugging.

"What took you so long" Riku greeted as Kairi flipped her hair.

"Hey, beauty like this takes time" she teased before pointing at me.

"Besides dragging her here wasn't exactly easy" she added as Hikari pout at Kairi's comment. Riku and the brown headed boy turn their attention to Hikari. She quickly noticed their stares and blushed turning she attention to the waves of water that rolled in and out from under her bare feet.

"She's really shy… I think socially challenged is a term that better describes her" Kairi mused as the two boys nod.

"Socially challenged, huh?" Riku seem to find this very amusing. He leaned toward Hikari as he spoke. Hikari's eyes widen before she quickly moved behind Kairi.

"Cut it out, Riku" Kairi whack the laughing boy on the back of his head.

"Don't worry Hikari. They're a little strange but honestly they're harmless" Kairi reassured the red faced girl as she suddenly smiled at Kairi and nod.

"What was that" Riku asked leaning closer to Kairi.

"Nothing" she smiled at him before shaking her head.

"Come on" she said walking to the water. Riku rolled his eyes before passing her. He dove under disappearing from sight.

"Aren't you coming" the brown haired boy suddenly asked Hikari getting Kairi's attention. Hikari smiled before shaking her head.

"That's alright. I'd rather not. Go ahead. I'll stay up here" she said while doodling in the sand. The brown haired boy tilted his head to the side as if trying to think while Kairi shook her head.

"Come on" Kairi suddenly grabbed the brown haired boy and pulled him into the water. Hikari smiled as the three of them playing in the water together. Hikari's smile was sad as the feeling of not belonging filled her once again. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid the head on them as she continued to watch. After a while Hikari sighed deciding that watching them was making her depressed. So she went back to scribbling in the sand.

"_**Come on Hikari. Come swim with us" a light brown haired girl said standing in front of Hikari, who sat on the beach with her head resting on her knees. **_

"_**That's ok, go have fun Ari" Hikari said as the girl sighed. **_

"_**Fine be that way" Ari shout as her and a boy that slightly look like her left. A girl with black hair that was pulled up in pigtails was the only one left. **_

"_**At least tell me why. Why do you always exclude yourself? I know that it makes you sad" the girl said as Hikari just stared at the ground. **_

"_**Well" the girl spat causing Hikari to flinch. **_

"_**I can't swim" Hikari said burying her head into her knees. The girl suddenly burst out laughing causing Hikari to look at her.**_

'_What was that? Was that a memory? Were those people my friends' _Hikari held her head as she remember how angry everyone was because she wouldn't swim with them. Well everyone but the one girl that laughed. Hikari sighed releasing her head.

"Are you alright" Hikari heard. She looked up to see the brown haired boy.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Hikari said slowly blushing. Something about the statement didn't seem right. Was she really okay? The boy sat beside her tilting his head to the side as he thought.

"Why don't you want to swim? Did we do something wrong?" the boy asks suddenly catching Hikari by surprise. Hikari quickly shook her head.

"No, that's not it" she whispered as the boy looked at her confused.

"Do you not like swimming?" the boy guessed as she shook her head again.

"Well, why?" he started but was cut off.

"Forget it. If she doesn't want to swim she doesn't want to swim" Riku suddenly said as him and Kairi walked to shore. Hikari shook her head. That's not it. She wanted to swim with them. To become their friend and have fun. To became happy and to not feel excluded.

"It's not that" she said softly as they looked at her. She blushed in embracement before continuing.

"It's not that I don't want to swim with you. It's just that I don't know how". She stared at the ground waiting for them to laugh that her.

"You don't know how to swim" the boy beside her said as she nod. She looked up only to see the boy smile at her. Riku shook his head in disbelief while Kairi giggled.

"I can't believe you don't know how to swim" Kairi said before shaking her head.

"You should've of told me" she continued.

"Sorry, it's not something I want everyone to know" Hikari replied as Kairi nod.

"Well then" Kairi started grabbing Hikari's hand and pulling her toward the water.

"I guess I'm just going to have to teach you" Hikari pulled her hand away from Kairi once the water reach a little above her ankles.

"That's okay. Really" Hikari stuttered as Kairi shook her head. "Oh, come on. I won't let you drown" Kairi said in a teasing voice.

"No thanks" Hikari waved her hands in front of her as Kairi sighed bending down.

"Fine, be that way" Kairi suddenly said splashing water up at Hikari. Hikari's eyes widen as water drip down her face. Kairi burst into a fit of laugher looking at Hikari's surprised face. This caused Hikari to glare at Kairi.

"That's it. Now you're going to get it" Hikari kicked the water as hard as she could at Kairi. Now Hikari was the one laughing.

"This means war" Kairi suddenly shout running toward Hikari. Hikari squeaked before running away. The two girls suddenly stopped beside each other as two boys blocked their path grinning devilishly at the girls.

"On the count of three" Hikari said as Kairi nod. "Huh?" the boys ask as the girls smiled innocently as them.

"Three" Kairi smile suddenly went from innocent to evil as they suddenly cuased a huge wave of water to hit the boys almost knocking them over.

"Riku" the brown haired boy suddenly said as Riku nod. "Right" with that they charged starting an afternoon full of laugher as the four teens played their silly games.

By the end of the day the teens were soaked. They lay out on the beach enjoying the beautiful weather. Hikari lay between Kairi and the brown haired boy while Riku laid on the other side on Kairi.

"That was fun" Kairi giggled out as everyone nods in agreement. Silence took over as the sun was getting ready to set. Hikari felt somebody looking at her and turned to see who. Then blue eyes locked with purple.

_**The wind gently blows through the town as three teenage girls faced away from each other. Their bodies leaning back. The sky was a beautiful array of colors as the sun set. Nearby streetlight were beginning to flicker on as the three looked on a smile never leaving their face. They closed their eyes hearing the waves of the ocean crash against the shore and birds flying away. A peaceful melody seems to play. A feeling that grows in the hearts of friends consumed them. Yet they refuse to look at each other. Only looking at the different paths that laid out before them.**_

_** "Tomorrow" the girl to Hikari's left spoke. They all nod in agreement as their smile grew.**_

_** "Till tomorrow" the girl to Hikari right spoke. The girls begun to walk away following their own way.**_

Sadness crept into Hikari's heart. Hikari's thought were going wild. The blue eyes suddenly turned concern causing Hikari to get a hold of herself. She smiled at the blue eyed boy before turning her glaze back to the sky. Where was her path going to lead her?

"I'm thirsty" Kairi suddenly said lifting into sitting position.

"Yeah, I am too" Riku replies as him and Kairi both stood. Hikari and the brown haired boy both sat up.

"Kairi and I will go get us something to drink. Why don't you two wait here" they both nod in reply as Kairi and Riku suddenly left.

"Oh" the boy beside Hikari seemed to realize something. "I never introduced myself, did I" Hikari smiled and nod. Something about this boy was familiar to Hikari. She just couldn't place it.

"I'm Sora" he said holding out his hand. Hikari shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sora" she giggled as Sora gave her a goofy smile.

**~ * ~ Kairi-n-Riku ~ * ~**

"I can't wait. I can't believe that Sora and I will be graduating from our third year of middle school tomorrow. Oh, and then we'll be on summer break" Kairi glee as Riku and her made their way back to the island with the drinks.

"You're coming right" Kairi suddenly ask? No reply came from Riku. She turned her head to see that he was staring at the sky.

"Riku" she called to him again. He finally turned looking at Kairi.

"Sorry Kairi. What were you saying" he apologized.

"Are you coming to the graduation" she repeated.

"Yeah, I'll be there" he replied as Kairi smiled.

"Could you do me a favor" she continues to grin at him.

"Depends on what it is" he suddenly was on guard watching her grin widen.

"It's not much. I was just wondering if you'd hang out with Hikari at the graduation. She doesn't really know anyone and I really want her to come, but I don't want her to be there by herself" Kairi explained as Riku sighed. "Sure" he replied.

"Riku, are you okay? Your-," Kairi started but suddenly stopped and shook her head "Never mind" she added as Sora and Hikari came into view.

Hikari hadn't seemed to have moved much and Sora stood in front of her waving his arms around.

"No, I'm not. It really was" Sora insisted as Hikari smiled. "Sure there is" Hikari voiced sarcastically as Sora pout but then smiled brightly.

"I'll prove it" he announced causing Hikari's eyes to widen slightly making Sora's smile grow wider.

"Unless you're too scared" he began to tease her. Hikari wide eyes turned into a glare.

"I'm not," she said standing as he smirked "Cut it out" she suddenly squeaked punching Sora on the shoulder.

Kairi smiled wondering what Sora was doing to make Hikari react that way. Hikari seemed to be having fun. "We're back" Kairi shouts when Riku and she reached them. Kairi watched as Hikari's smile turned timid at our approach.

**~ * ~ Hikari ~ * ~**

"Here's your drink" Kairi said handing Hikari a bottle of water. Riku and Kairi started to head toward a shack that was nearby.

"Come on, Hikari" Sora smiled gesturing for her to follow. She obeyed walking a step behind Sora. Hikari entered the shack noticing that there wasn't much there. In fact it was pretty much empty. All that was in there was some stairs that lead up. Hikari continued to follow Sora up the stairs which lead back outside, but now they were higher up. They made their way across a bridge and onto a small island.

The island consisted of a few coconut trees and one tree that grow about a foot from the ground before bending sideways. A weird star shaped fruit that Hikari's never seen before grow on this tree. Sora ran to the tree and jump onto the bent part . He sat down putting a leg on each side of the tree and leaned his back on the part of the tree that bent back up. Kairi sat on the tree too. She swung her legs while looking out toward the ocean. Riku stood on the ground leaning back on the tree on the other side of Kairi. He crossed his arms over his chest.

All of them looked at the setting sun that was beginning to vanish. Hikari smiled. She always loved this time of day. Her favorite time of day.

"Hikari" Kairi suddenly said urge for her to come join them. Hikari sat cross-legged on the ground between Kairi and Sora. They quietly watched the sun. Hikari notice a wave of tranquility pass over everything around them. It was almost like magic.

After a few minutes, Kairi suddenly sighed breaking the silence that hung over them.

"Guess it's time to go home" Riku mused as Kairi and Sora jumped off the tree. Hikari stood. "Let's go, Hikari" Kairi ordered.

"See you tomorrow?" sadly Sora said the words as a question.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow" Hikari beamed at him. Sora's sadness vanished letting a grin spread across his face. Sora started to speak again but Kairi grabbed Hikari's arm and dragged her away.

**~ *~ At Kairi -n- Hikari's House~ * ~**

Hikari sat in her room dressed and ready for bed. Before she could lie down someone knocked on her door. Hikari sat on the edge of her bed before answering.

"Come in" she called. Kairi poked her head in before walking complete in. She sat in a chair by her desk.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" she asks after getting comfortable.

"No, you're not bothering, me" Hikari answered before smiling.

"Thanks for dragging me along today. I had a lot of fun" Hikari said grateful.

"Of course, we are pretty much sisters after all" Kairi grinned. Hikari knew this. Over the course of a week they've became like sisters. Kairi took it upon herself to look after Hikari. She's been like this since they found her wash up on the beach.

"Tomorrow's graduation and I want you to come" Kairi announced happily. "Graduation?" Hikari questioned.

"Yup, Sora and I are graduating from our third year of middle school. We want you there" Kairi explained as Hikari smiled.

"Sure, I was already going anyways" Hikari dismissed. "Sora already asked you. I wanted to be the one that ask you. Sora," Kairi growled. "He's going to get it" Kairi finished as Hikari shook her head.

"Sora asked me but he wasn't the first person. A guy from town asked" Hikari explained to Kairi. Kairi suddenly began looking curious at her. "A guy from town?" Kairi ask as Hikari nods.

"Yeah, we work in the bakery together a few days ago. He asked me to come to his graduation" she grinned up at Kairi when she finished.

"Bakery? When did you work at a Bakery?" Kairi stared at Hikari in wonder. Hikari tilted her head and poke her index finger at the side of her head. Kairi suddenly felt suspicious. Hikari didn't notice any change.

"I had to do something while you were in school. I've been running errands for the Mayor all week. A few of those people needed help. So," Hikari was saying as Kairi shook her head.

"Just my imagination" Kairi muttered. Kairi stood up and Hikari stopped talking.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep. Good night" Kairi yawned.

"Night"

Riku sat on a chair that was on his balcony. The moon shined brightly lighting up the dark town. Riku's eyes stared up watching silently as the stars sparkled. The silver haired boy sighed as a star stopped shining. The boy stood abruptly retreating quickly into his house.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Previews ~<strong>

**Winding Roads Chapter 3: What If**

"Finally, summer break begins"

"What's up with Riku? He's been acting strange lately"

"Do you like Sora?"

"I know let's build a raft"

Everyone questions their own existence at least once in their life. Once the questions start who do you turn to for answers? Do emotions just happen or can a person control them? Graduation came and gone ending at part of their life and starting the next. Keep the things most important close for the journey is just beginning. The next step in your lives is always the hardest.

Yume: Well hope you enjoyed chapter two and the preview gave you something to look forward too.

Yuuki: Thanks for reading.

Yume -n- Yuuki: See ya later


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I do not own any of Disney, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy anything. This is a Fan-fic**

* * *

><p><em>Even if our paths aren't connected<em>

_Our skies are the same _

_Along these winding roads that never change _

_I wish to see you once more _

_For you are my light _

_Destroyer of darkness _

_For you who touches so many hearts _

_I will go _

_To a world in which only you know _

_To stay by your side is all I wish _

_Cause these winding roads are limitless _

_Within my dreams I see _

_Our destiny intertwines eternally _

**~Hikari (aka Seepingshadows)~**

* * *

><p>Hikari slowly flutters her eyelids before finally sitting up and looking around. She must have fell asleep on the island. She tried to think back but couldn't even remember going to the island. Something didn't feel right to her. All her could hear was the sound of the waves, birds, and an light breeze blowing through the trees. A new feeling she never felt started taking over. To her this place was beginning to feel like home but at this moment she suddenly felt trapped, isolated from everything.<p>

Looking around she spotted Kairi standing alone on the pier. Hikari made her way to her watching Kairi stare up at the sky. "Kairi" Hikari called reaching the pier and quickly climbed onto it.

Standing behind Kairi, Hikari saw her head move down before turning toward her with a hand reaching for her. Hikari started reaching back but a unexpectedly strong wind threw Hikari back making her hit the stairs that were behind her. As abruptly as it came the wind left and Hikari jerk upright grabbing her head.

"Kairi, are you-" Hikari started to ask if she was okay but looked up to see Kairi gone. "Kairi?" she cried out looking for her yet found her nowhere. "Kairi" Hikari whimpered sinking toward the ground onto her knees. It wasn't long at all before the sound of fighting filled her ears.

Hikari quickly spotted the source. The place where her and her friends watched the sunset every evening was two figures. She jumped up and run to the shack, up the stairs, and across the bridge only the see Sora and Riku fighting.

"Riku, stop. This isn't the way to save her" Sora shouted as Riku swung his sword down on top of Sora but Sora lifted what looked like a giant key up the block the attack.

"You're wrong. Darkness is the only way" Riku argued back jumping a few feet away from Sora and lifted up his hand.

" There's no turning back. I'm not afraid of the darkness" as he finished a dark pool formed under him slowly moving up. "Riku" Sora yelled running forward to try and pull him from the darkness.

"Sora, wait" Hikari ran after him and tried to grab Sora by the hood of his jacket. Hikari's eyes widen as she stopped frozen. Her hand had just seeped right through Sora. Was she dreaming? That's when she saw a familiar black sphere in the sky. It was slowly absorbing the island. Hikari sunk down to her knees and shut her eyes tightly. "Come on. Wake up" she started repeating to herself.

She repeated those words till she noticed all the sounds were gone. She could no longer hear the waves. Slowly she opened her eyes to only see darkness. There was nothing but darkness around her. "Come on. Wake up" Kairi's voice called.

A deep familiar voice began to laugh and taunt Hikari. "No. I won't be alone" Hikari argued unconvincingly.

"No, wake up. Wake up. This is just a dream" Hikari chanted closing her eyes again. "Wake up".

* * *

><p>" Come on Hikari. Take your advice and wake up" Kairi's voice said making Hikari's eyes flash open in an instant and her body jerk upright. Kairi stood beside the bed with a pillow over her head looking at Hikari surprised. Hikari only looked at Kairi a moment before throwing her arms around her.<p>

"Kairi! You're okay. I thought you were gone" Hikari weeping softly. Kairi throw the pillow onto the bed the pulled Hikari away giving her a soft smile.

"Sounds to me like you had a nightmare" Kairi stated as Hikari thought a minute.

"A dream?" Kairi nod in reply handing Hikari a tissue. "Here" Kairi placed some clothes on Hikari's bed.

"To wear at the graduation and the after party" she informed as Hikari eyed the skirt in distaste but knew she didn't have much of a choice.

Kairi left to finish getting ready and Hikari quickly changed. Her clothes were a spaghetti strap shirt that was striped black and white with a white skirt. Hikari stuffed a few things into a small backpack and went and knocked on Kairi's door.

"Come in" she replied before Hikari entered. Hikari stood in front of her and held out a small gift bag.

"What's this" Kairi asked taking the bag.

"A graduation gift" Kairi opened the bag and pulled out a black bracelet and silver heart shape necklace. "Oh" She quickly put on both.

"What? Do you not like them" Hikari questioned worried as Kairi moved to a nearby jewelry box and took something from it.

"You can have this one" Kairi said handing Hikari an identical bracelet. "Oh, you already had one" Hikari realized.

"Hey Kairi, if I gave Sora a necklace do you think he'd like it?" Hikari asked as Kairi thought for a minute. Hikari was going through Kairi's jewelry box while Kairi fixed her hair.

"Maybe. Can I see it?" Kairi replied as Hikari pulled something from her bag. "Here" she said handing Kairi a silver necklace. Kairi stared at it for awhile before smiling.

"I'm sure he'll love it." Kairi said giving it back to Hikari. Kairi told Hikari that she could wear some of her jewelry and continued getting ready.

"You look great Kairi" Hikari assured as Kairi looked in the mirror unsure. " I have to run some errands for the Mayor before I go so I better be off" Hikari announced as Kairi sighed.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the school in half an hour" she said as Hikari nod before going downstairs to the study. She knocked on the door three times and waited for a reply before entering.

"Did you need me to do something before I head to the school" Hikari asked the mayor who sat at his desk looking through some paper work. The mayor had natural grey hair which made him look older then he was, which he was only in his late thirty's. His cloudy blue eyes looked up from his paperwork and a smile spread across his face as he stood grabbing a book off his desk.

"Ah, Hikari, I was wondering if it's not to much trouble if you could deliver this book to Mrs. Irino before heading to the school" he asked as Hikari took the book.

"Sora's mom?" Hikari asked as the mayor nods. "Hai" Hikari saluted giggling.

"I'm be off then" she glees waving good bye to the mayor as her head out the door.

* * *

><p>Hikari sung quietly to herself while walking along the dirt road that was beside the shore. Sora and Riku lived next door to each other. Their houses right across the road from the beach. She stopped in front of his house and knocked on the door.<p>

Hikari smiled as she heard someone running around inside. She jumped as she heard something suddenly hit the door from the inside. The door slowly opened to reveal Sora on his knee rubbing his head. He wore a simple blue slacks and a white button-up shirt with a checkered blue and white tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"Are you alright?" Hikari asked making Sora jerk his head up. A silly smile quickly spread across his face as he suddenly stood.

"Hikari!" Sora nearly shouted giving a small wave. Hikari bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing at him. Sora seemed to always be cheery. His bubbly behavior tended to spread from him into her making her want to laugh and dance around. She knew it was cheesy but she couldn't help how Sora made her feel.

"Good morning Sora" she greeted with a warm smile. "Is your mom home?" she questioned as Sora blinked in confusion but nod his head in response. "Mom" Sora called before opening the door wider and stepping to the side inviting Hikari in.

Sora closed the door behind her as Sora's mom came toward them. "What's up?" Sora's mom wondered as Hikari held the book out to her.

"The mayor asked me to give this to you" Hikari explained as Sora's mom took it and smiled.

"Thank you, and please thank the mayor for me as well" she grinned and Hikari nod.

"Are you going to the graduation?" Hikari nod.

"I need to go actually. I'm suppose to meet Kairi soon" Hikari informed as she nod.

"Okay, we see you there" Sora's mom said before heading to the kitchen.

"I'll see you later?" Hikari said as a question turning to Sora.

"Yeah"

"Well, bye"

"Later"

"See you soon"

"Sora's close the door. You need the hurry up and finish getting ready" Sora's mom called. Sora slowly started closing the door tilting his head so that he could see through the opening. Hikari stared back watching till the door was completely closed and giggling afterwards.

"You heading to the school" Hikari jumped and turned quickly only to find Riku.

"Yup, I'm suppose to meet Kairi there" Hikari smiled watching as Riku walked over.

"I'm heading that way myself. Mind if I tag along" Riku ask as Hikari turned. "Let's go"

The way there started out pretty quiet and Riku really wasn't paying attention to anything. His mind seemed else where. Kairi had told her that he's been thinking a lot and it was beginning to worry her. Walking with Riku made Hikari curious. She felt calm and thoughtful. It wasn't long before Hikari's curiosity got the best of her.

"I know it's nosy and all but I'm curious to know what you're thinking about" Hikari said making Riku glance at her for a moment.

"Kairi and you got here the same way. You both came from another world. I too want to go to another world" Riku answered as Hikari nod.

"Do you remember your home yet?" he wondered as she nod. "I remember most of it".

Riku ask Hikari different things about the world she came from.

"That's about it. It was nothing special. Nothing I want to go back to. If anything I want to know if my friends are alright" Hikari finished up her story about her last day home.

"Yeah, I'm sure you much rather stay here with Sora" Riku teased as Hikari nod before stiffening.

"What makes you say that" Hikari retorted uncomfortable making Riku shake his head.

"Do you like Sora?" Riku asked as Hikari's eyes widen making Riku chuckle.

"You do. You don't hide it very well" Riku inform causing her to blush.

"I won't tell him" he promised before they continued they're way to the school.

"Am I that obvious. Do you think he's noticed?" Riku shook his head in response. "Sora doesn't really notice those sort of things" Riku replied as Hikari sighed in relief.

Soon after they reach the school and found Kairi standing near the stage. "Well look who finally decided to show up" a familiar voice said behind Hikari as she talked with Kairi and Riku.

Hikari turn to see the guy from the bakery. "Oh, hi Tooru" Hikari greeted with a small wave.

"I was beginning to think you wasn't coming" Tooru grinned.

"Well, I did tell you I was coming, didn't I?" Tooru flashed Hikari one last smile before going to find his friends.

"Ah, so it was Tooru?" Kairi realized as Hikari nod in response. "He's real nice but also very shy. He doesn't really talk" Kairi said

"I'm here! I'm here." Sora shouted running up to his friends and placing both hands on his knees while taking deep breaths.

"What'd you do run the whole way?" Riku smirked as Sora nod.

"Looks like everyone here now. Let's get started" a nearby teacher called gather the students up. Hikari jumped as Riku grabbed her arm and pulled her to the forth row. "Better take our seats" he said sitting in the nearest spot that had two seats open.

Hikari watched as Sora and Kairi stood in line while waiting for it to start. She glanced to her right to see Riku staring off into space. Being here reminded her of her graduation, of her friends.

"_**Summer break finally begins" Ari cheered running up behind Haru and Hikari and swinging her arms around their necks. **_

"_**So what should we do?" Haru asked in an bored manner that made Hikari giggle. **_

"_**Well, there's a party at the beach tomorrow" Ari grinned as Haru blew a strand of hair from his eyes. **_

"_**And what good does at do us now" Haru grumbled as Ari jumped onto his back. **_

"_**Hey, where Rei?" Hikari wondered looking around for her friend but not finding her. **_

"_**She went to think" Haru replied while trying to shake Ari off his back which made Ari laugh happily at this game they were playing. Hikari instantly knew where she was and ran off toward the edge of the town.**_

"_**There you are? I've been looking for you" Hikari said with a smile sitting beside Reimi. Reimi sat quietly on a stone bridge staring out at the sunset on the sea. **_

"_**What's on your mind Rei?" Hikari asked as her friend sighed."Will you remember me?" she mutters softly as Hikari tilted her head. **_

"_**What do you mean?" she wondered."Hikari, the four of us are the best of friends. When something happens don't forget that" Rei gently spoke staring at the setting sun.**_

Hikari's head jerk up at the sound of clapping as everyone threw their graduation caps into the air. Hikari bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as she watched Sora and Kairi. Sora jumped up tried to catch his cap while it was still in the air, which he did as well as flipping over the back of his chair falling face first into the stage. Kairi pointed at Sora laughing while picking her cap up off the ground.

"Real smooth, Sora" Riku chuckled as the students went to their families.

Hikari and Riku made there way to Sora and Kairi, who stood beside Sora's mom and the mayor.

"Come on Kairi. It wasn't that funny" Sora complained to the laughing red head as he rubbed the red spot on his forehead.

"I don't know Sora. Looked pretty funny to me. Good thing I got it all on camera" Riku chuckled darkly holding up a silver camera. Sora's eyed widen before turning into a glare while crossing his arms.

"Never fails" Kairi chimed amused at her two friends making Hikari confused.

"You're going to Kairi's party, right?" Sora's mom questioned as Sora nods.

"Let's get going then" Kairi yelled even more excited.

Hikari didn't know what Kairi thought was so fun about this. Downstairs of Kairi's and Hikari's house quickly became packed. Some how with all the people shoving Hikari got separated from everyone. Finding a wall Hikari pressed her back to it and watched the crowd for anyone she might know.

Lights flashed bright over ther center of the room which Kairi and her pushed all the furniture out of the way to make room for people to dance. Blue and red flashing lights were making it hard for her to see and she sighed in annoyance. This place quickly turned into a club within a few minutes.

"Hikari" a voice called from the crowd making her perk up that one of her friends found her, but her excitement fell slightly as Tooru pushed forward making his way to her.

"Hi" he greeted as she waved in response.

* * *

><p>Sora sighed eyeing the room in annoyance. "Can't find her" Riku said as Sora started to nod but quickly stopped.<p>

"Wait. What?" Sora replied confused as Riku rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you're looking for something to me" Riku retort leaning against the wall beside the snack table that Sora stood beside.

"I'm not looking for ayone" Sora quickly informed as Riku chuckled at how easy his friend was to figure out.

"Oh, well that's a shame. I thought you might be looking for Hikari so I took the liberty of finding her for you but if you're not then never mind." Riku smirked as Sora's head quickly turned to his best friend.

Sora debated what to do for a minute but turn to Riku and nodding. "So where is she?" Sora groaned in defeat making Riku grin.

"She?" Riku questioned as Sora pouted. "Hikari" Riku grinned at his small victory before pointing across the room.

"She's leaning against the wall by the glass doors that leads outside" Sora sighed before nodding and thanking him.

Sora tried talking to her five different times already but everytime someone_ (mostly girls asking him to dance) _would interrupt him. He hadn't even came close to talking to her.

He quickly made his way through the crowd before stopping. Sora watching as Hikari glared at some guy standing in front of her. It almost looked like she was yelling but Sora couldn't hear her over the music.

Hikari pushed the guy away and quickly went through the glass door that lead outside.

He started following her as she walked down the shore away from the party. It wasn't long before the music and house faded in the distances. Sora stopped wondering if maybe he should of told Riku or Kairi that he was leaving but shrugged turning back around to Hikari who stood waist deep in water.

* * *

><p>Hikari stared up at the stars sadly as she slowly walked into the water. The cool water felt nice in the warm night. She stopped when the water reached her waist. Slowly cleared her mind pushing the sad thoughts away as a small smile form across her face.<p>

"Hikari, what are you doing?" a voice Hikari would recognize anywhere called from behind her making her smile grow.

"Hello Sora" she greeted without turning.

"Hikari" she turned toward Sora who stood at the edge of the water looking at her curiously. Stepping forward hastily, she made her way to him only to stumble over a rock and plunge face first into the water.

Hikari jerk back upright to see Sora gazed at her anxiously before unexpectedly laughing at her. With a pout, Hikari cautiously made her way to Sora who finally got a hold of himself and just grinned at her.

"What are you doing here?" she pouted as Sora rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, well I saw you leaving the party and you seemed kinda angry so I followed you. I wanted to see if you're okay" Sora replied slightly embarrassed as Hikari stopped pouting and tenderly smiled up at him.

"I see" she smiled. "I'm okay. Just not much of a party person, I guess" she finished cupping her hands together. Her mind wandered to Sora's gift that was in her bag. Suddenly unsure whether or not she should give it to him. She wasn't sure what guys liked. The only guy she hung out with was Haru and he was easy to shop for, but Sora wasn't Haru. She highly doubted Sora was a bookworm like Haru. More than that she didn't want a repeat of what happen with Kairi, and she knew there wasn't a single necklace like this one because she made it with the help of a friend.

"I doubt you like anything that has to do with a ton of people you don't really know" Sora chirped throwing Hikari a lopsided smile.

" You're probable right" she agreed shyly. "I've been wanting to talk to you" She started softly making Sora blush. "Where have you been?" she wondered making Sora sweat drop.

"Eh," Sora rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground. Hikari watched as Sora scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"Well, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here now and I wanted to give you your graduation gift" she declared deciding to go ahead and give it to him.

"A gift?" Sora questioned staring curiously at Hikari.

She ran to a bag that lay on the ground and pulled something from it. Quickly returning to her spot in front of Sora she held out her hands. Sora held his hands out as Hikari placed her hands on top of his letting the necklace slip out of hers and into his.

A small blush crossed her face as the tips of Sora's fingers lightly brushed against the palm of her hands. His thumb moving along the side of hers. Hikari pulled her hands back hiding them behind her.

He stared at Hikari for a moment before looking down at the silver necklace he held. He traced the charm at the end of the chain before slipping it over the top of his head. That silver crown necklace seemed to fit Sora well. "It suits you" she grinned at him making him beam.

"Thanks, Hikari"

* * *

><p>Hikari groaned as someone knocked loudly on her bedroom door. " Hikari" Kairi's voice called from the other side as Hikari looked toward the door. She just couldn't seem to make she body get up or make her eyes fully open.<p>

" Come in" Hikari's dry voice cracked as she called making her cough. Kairi entered quickly looking worriedly at her.

" Are you feeling okay" Kairi ask as Hikari trying to answer but wind up coughing instead. Kairi placed a cool hand over Hikari's burning forehead before jerking away.

"You're burning up" Kairi exclaimed heading toward the door. It wasn't long before she showed back up with a whole bucket full of stuff. She helped Hikari sit up and handed her a bottle of water. Hikari held the cool bottle of water against her pounding forehead while Kairi got some pills and turned back to her.

"Here take this. It'll help" she said as Hikari obeyed.

" I knew this was going to happen" Kairi spoke as Hikari sighed. Hikari stayed out late talking to Sora on the beach last night. It was a bit chilly out. It probable would be alright if Hikari wasn't in wet clothes the entire time.

"I should probable go tell Riku and Sora that we're not coming today" she stated as Hikari shook her head.

" Don't worry about me Kairi. I just need some rest and then I'll be fine. Go ahead and go to the island. No need for you to stay" Hikari's voice cracked and faded in and out as she spoke making Kairi shake her head. Hikari laid back down as Kairi went and brought her some soup.

"You sure you'll be alright if I leave?" she asked unsure as Hikari nod slowly letting her eyes close and drifting into a deep sleep.

_A small child skipped down the street finishing off her light blue ice-cream bar before turning to the older man._

_ "Is this really necessary? Why can't I stay with you?" the small girl asked as the man bent down to her level and smiled. _

" _I am sorry Hikari, but this is best. They are searching as we spoke. You'll be safe here. This shall be you're new home" he said as Hikari looked around before frowning. _

" _Okay, if you say so, but is it wise to keep us all together. They are here, ne?" she spoke sadly as the man pat her head. _

"_Yes, but this place is special. You all will be safe here for many years. Don't worry little Hikari. For one day we shall meet again"_

**3 Hours Later**

Hikari blinked her eyes a few times before slowly sitting up. Leaning over to her desk that was beside the bed she switched a little fan on top of it on high and laid back down. A tiny smile formed across her face as she felt the small piece of metal that press against her chest.

**~Last Night~**

"Okay, what's wrong? I know something is bothering you" Sora's concerned voice snapped Hikari out of her thoughts.

"It's-" she started as Sora crossed his arms. "And don't say it's nothing. You can't hide it" Sora added making Hikari sigh.

"I'm just worrying" she stated drawing in the sand.

"About?" Sora urged her on.

"I keep having these dreams" she informs hugging her knees close to her. "They scare me".

"What are they about?" Sora asked looking concerned at Hikari's sad face.

"They're the same dream sometimes and other times they're different. This familiar voice tells me things sometimes and a lot of the times I'm wondering alone in the darkness. I keep remembering last nights dream. Though I keep trying to forget it, It always pops back into my head" Hikari explained staring out at the sea.

"Last night's dream?" Sora questioned curiously. Hikari told Sora her dream.

"Then I was once again left alone in the darkness with only that voice laughing at me, taunting me" Hikari finished hiding her face against her knees.

"Hikari" Sora struggled to think of something that would cheer her up.

"I don't want to be alone. I don't want to lose anymore friends" she softly muttered.

"You won't" Sora nearly shouted jumping up. Hikari lifted her head as Sora started running to his house.

"Wait here. I'll be right back" he shouts to her before disappearing from view.

Hikari blinked and watched as Sora quickly reappeared.

"Hikari, you gave me a gift tonight" he started touching the necklace she gave him lightly. "Now its my turn to give you something" he added grabbing Hikari's right hand and slipping a ring on it.

"Use this as a reminder" he said as Hikari examined the gold ring that oddly enough fit her perfectly.

"A reminder?" she spoke tilting her head in confusion. "Hikari, I promise that you won't be alone. We'll go together and if we ever get separated. I'll come find you. I'll be there" Sora vowed making tears swell up in Hikari's eyes.

"Thank you Sora" Hikari pressed both her hands against her heart. A ring in which to remind Hikari of Sora's promise.

* * *

><p>Hikari smiled at the memory. Last night after coming home Hikari put the ring on a silver chain and put it around her neck. Last night's talk with Sora seem to effect her dreams as well.<p>

Hikari jumped out of her thoughts as a knock come to her door.

"Come in" Hikari clearly called while sitting up. Kairi came in followed by both Riku and Sora.

" How are you feeling?" Sora and Kairi seem to ask at the same time making a smile spread across Hikari's face.

"I'm feeling much better now. Thank you" Hikari smiled as Kairi check her forehead. "You still feel a little warm" she noticed before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Guess what Hikari?" Kairi glee excited. Hikari saw a small hint of excitement from Riku and Sora.

"What?" she reply as Kairi swung her feet over the edge of the bed.

"We were talking and decided to build a raft" Kairi explained as Hikari gave her a confused look.

"To see if we can reach the outside world" Riku chuckled making Hikari's eyes slightly widen.

"The outside world" Riku and Kairi took Hikari statement as a question and nod while Sora stared anxiously. Hikari stared back at him worriedly. Sora slightly smile _'We'll go together' _he mouthed the words to her.

"Together?" she ask out loud as he nod. Riku watched the whole thing as Kairi only stared at Hikari.

"Of course we're going together. You are coming, right?" she asked making Hikari smile.

"Yeah, of course" Hikari said excited. So long as they all went together Hikari would agree. Maybe they would find her other friends.

Hikari could feel it.

This was the start of an great adventure

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Day One

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney_**

**_This is a long one. It was in two part on the other site, but I don't like having things in parts that aren't suppose to be. Well anyways here chapter four. Hope you like it._**

* * *

><p><em>"No matter how far apart we are,<em>

_we're still under the same sky._

_Don't forget we're both_

_traveling to the place_

_we once dreamed of."_

**Daybreak By: Ayumi Hamasaki**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello."<em>

"_HELLO!"_

_Someone please… Please answer me"_

"Hikari!" a child's voice calls from nearby.

The darkness that surrounded Hikari vanished as her eyes slowly flickered open. The first thing she noticed was that her wrists were strap to the chair she was sitting in. "What?" she tried desperately to pull free while trying to remember how she got there, but nothing came to her.

"It's going to be alright. Just a little longer now" the same child's voice from before said from Hikari's left. She quickly turned to the voice only to stare in surprise. A child strap to a chair to the left of her stared straight ahead with his head held high. A strange helmet with at least ten tubes attached to it pulsed a blue light into him making him slightly glow. Hikari would recognize that boy anywhere. One of her closest childhood friend. Hikari looked forward into a giant mirror at her reflection. A child with long purple hair and matching purple eyes was strap to a chair with a helmet just like the boy's on her head, but instead of a blue light a bright white light pulsed into her head. A piercing scream of a child suddenly filled the room from somewhere behind her. Hikari's head turned to stare into her friend's green eyes in fear. Her friend's eyes that was so full of wisdom seem to somewhat calm her as the scream abruptly stopped.

A red light flashed and a loud beep came and gone. Hikari's arms were suddenly free and the helmet pulled up toward the ceiling. She jumped out of the chair and turned to the chair that was behind hers. A girl with brown hair sat motionless in her chair as blood pour heavily out of her. Hikari quickly looked down to the ground

'_What is this? Why? _

_Why is this so familiar?'_

"It won't be much longer now" her friend stood beside her placing his hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean?" her child like voice came out as she looked to her friend once more. The boy smiled as the room started to fade.

"_**We will be the ones… **_

…_**.who will create the new world"**_

Hikari blinked up at the blue sky before yawning widely. It was a beautiful peaceful day at Destiny Island. Hikari had been sick and had finally recovered. She was excited to get out of the house. A short boat ride from the main land was an island where Hikari's new friends all played. Filled with excitement, Hikari left the house extremely early. No one seem to be there yet. Out of boredom from waiting she must have fell asleep.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up" a boy spoke suddenly causing her to jump up. "Good morning Riku" she greeted the silver headed boy cheerfully. "Hi" he replied headed toward the other side of the island. Hikari quickly followed him to the place where her friends begun building the raft.

"Do you really think we can get to another world? Her question cause the boy to stop. He looked up to the sky before nodding. " There's no knowing till we try" he finally answered before going forward and picking up some logs for the raft. She quickly started to help.

As Riku and her worked on the raft Riku told her about how there was once a boy who lived on the island that was able to escape and travel to other worlds. Riku wanted the same. He wanted to know why he was here and what was out there. Riku wanted to explore the unknown. Answers to the many questions he had. Riku reminded Hikari of someone she once knew a long time ago.

After working on the raft for two straight hours they agreed on taking a break. Riku said that Kairi and Sora should be arriving soon which delighted Hikari. Instead of relaxing and waiting, Hikari decided to explore the island. She had only been to the island twice and both times she had stayed with her friends. She made her way to the pier unsure where to start. Surprise crossed her face when she saw the girl who gave her a ride to the island. Hikari didn't have her own boat. Feeling suddenly shy from lack of really knowing the girl, she started turning the other way but stop herself. How will she ever grow if she runs from people she don't know? Taking in a deep breath she made her way to the girl.

" Hi, my name's Hikari" she said unsure.

"Huh?" the brown hair girl slightly turned not bothering to get up. The girl wore a yellow dress and had a jump rope sitting on the pier beside her.

" Oh, you're that girl that I gave a ride. The one living with Kairi. My name is Selphie. Nice to meet you Hikari" the girl replied as she turned to the sea.

" The breeze sure feels nice. Oh, hey, how's Kairi and Riku doing? I haven't seen them around in awhile. Wait don't tell me! I'll figure it out myself. Maybe I'll send Wakka and Tidus to see what's up" she decided as Hikari nod.

"Well I'll going to go explore. It was nice meeting you Selphie. See you around" with that Hikari made her way up some stairs that was that the end of the pier and to a nearby ladder.

'_See Hikari. That wasn't so bad. No reason to be so shy' _she thought to herself trying to stop her tummy from doing so many flips. Once at the top of the ladder Hikari saw another person.

A boy who stood swinging a pole. "Hi" Hikari greeted blushing. The boy glanced at her and smiled. "I haven't seen you around before. You must be that girl they found washed ashore last month. I'm Tidus. Hiya" the boy greeted cheerfully. Hikari lightly smiled unable to stop blushing from her shyness. "I'm Hikari" she gave a small wave as the boy nod. He told her about how him and his friend Wakka are working on a game they made up. You play it underwater. They decided to call it blitz ball. He also told her about how Selphie bosses him and Wakka around. Hikari laughed when he asked if all girls were bossy. She simply shrugged in response.

After talking for awhile longer Hikari waved bye and left. Passing the place were she started and going up a some stairs. She made her way along a rock wall cover in trees and vines. Soon coming across another ladder and a ramp leading down to the beach. Hikari closed her eyes and sighed. Standing there with her eyes closed she felt two strong pulls. The weaker of the two pulls lead toward the beach, and the other was to the left. She decided to try to reach out to the weaker one first. Her heart filled with a familiar warmth, but couldn't quite remember were she felt it before. The more she reach out to it the stronger the feeling became and soon a voice could be heard.

_**I've been having these weird thoughts lately**_

_** Like is any of this real or not?**_

She smiled warmly at the voice that sounded so much like Sora's and the feeling that that seem to bubble inside her. A feeling that she somewhat recognized. Hikari quickly shook her head and turned away from the beach. Curiosity took over as she turn to the left. The path lead to a small cave that was mostly hidden by a low hanging tree branch along with vines and leaves. Hikari ducked under the branch and push aside the vines and leaves. A smile graced her face when she realized only the entrance was covered. She slowly stumbled down the dark winding tunnel. The farther in she went the stronger the pull became. A soft warm feeling that was somehow different from earlier filled her entire body. Her body begin tingling and her mind soon became hazy.

She felt like a moth being drawn in by a flame. Without even realizing it her pace quicken and the tunnel ended. The tunnel open up to a tiny cave. Atop the cave was a opening just big enough to light the place up. A tender look came to her face as she stare at the rock walls. Along with the vines seem to be small drawing scribbled on the walls. Other than that there was only one more thing within this small place. Once she saw it she was unable to look away. For on the far side of the tiny cave was a wooden door. A door that had no handle. The more she stared the more distance she felt. As if she was looking through the eyes of someone else. Without even thinking one foot moved in front of the other and continued to until she stood right in front of it.

Without any control over what she was doing both of Hikari's arms lifted up toward the door. The once good happy feeling inside vanish. This was wrong. Everything went dark for a fraction of a second and she was once again seeing through her own eyes. Yet her body continued to move on its own.

" **No, don't do it! You can still stop this. Take control"**

"**Hikari" **Two different voices called**. **_**'**__Haru, Sora'_

It was so strange. Trying so hard to force her body to obey. It was as if an unknown person she could not see was holding her arms up. Slowly she gained control over her fingers. Soon after that her arms felt as if someone was pulling them from her socket. She quickly dug her heels into the dirt floor. She suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist. The arms around her waist begun helping pull her back away from the door and Hikari pulled with all her might. Her body broke free as she fell backwards onto the ground. Waiting for impact a light filled her mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Look at what you've done" <em>

_The man's apprentice that stood in the doorway looked to the ground hiding whatever emotion he was feeling. Silence filled the room for the longest time before the man's apprentice looked up at his master. Shame and anger cover the face of his master._

"_Go, I'm clean up this mess myself. Hopefully it is not to late"_

_With that said the apprentice bowed his head and quickly departed closing the door behind him._

"_Please do not hold on to such anger, Ansem"_

_He turn to the purple eyed child that leaned against a nearby wall beside his bookcase._

"_Hikari" his eyes filled with sadness as he looked at her. "How could you go along with him?"_

"_You was so upset over what you have done I figured with the right power I could fix it for you. I could make things right". He looked away from the girl out the window at the world he ruled over. _

"_My mistakes are not yours to fix"_

_The girl frown looking to the wall unsure what to say._

"_How many children are left?" _

"_Three not counting myself"_

"_How many child perished because of this man's foolishness"_

_Silence filled the room again as he put the blame on himself._

_The man's study faded and a new memory began._

_A small Hikari stared up at one star in wonder. She laid on the stone ground in the middle of the town. Flowing water, wind blowing through flowers, and crickets could be heard all around her. _

"_Hikari"_

_She slightly turned her head at the sound of her name to see all her friends._

"_Hello Haru" she chimed happily looking back to the star._

"_Hey, we're here to you know" Ari pout making Hikari giggle._

" _We was looking for you. We was going to go get some ice-cream." Reimi informed as Ari walked over and sat beside Hikari._

"_Ice-cream?" it seemed weird to Hikari that her friends all wanted to go get ice-cream in the middle of the night._

"_Tomorrow's the final step" Ari announced as Hikari's eyes slightly widen._

"_what's wrong" Rei could tell Hikari was hiding something._

"_Really? For how long? Was you even going to tell us? What's the point in everything we've gone through?" Haru suddenly started questioning making she sigh._

"_You know you really need to stop that. Some people would get annoyed with you constantly reading their mind" Hikari stated. _

"_What's going on? What are you two talking about?" Ari whined confused_

"_I used some of Rei's power and had a vision. About the boy who will open the door" Hikari explained._

"_The boy? So Haru opens the door" Ari questioned as Hikari quickly shook her head._

"_No, we haven't met him yet. He lives there" Hikari spoke softly pointing to the star she had yet to take her eyes off of._

Slowly everything around her melted away and her mind felt fuzzy. The arms around her waist left her. She blinked her eyes a few times before finally being able to open them all the way. So there she sat on the ground of the tiny cave where she fell. She quickly turned to thank the person that helped pull her free but no one was there. "What a surprise" Hikari sighed sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

***earlier that day***

"Were you listening, Sora" Kairi suddenly said making Sora jump. "Huh?" Sora rub the back of his head embarrassed he got caught spacing out. " I need you to go get everything on this list, alright" Kairi repeated as Sora nod. " a rope, a cloth, and two logs" he read. "Piece of cake" Riku said holding a piece of paper in his hand. Sora leaned over and glanced at Riku's list which was very similar to Sora's. Sora and Riku's eyes locked for a moment. "Yeah, piece of cake" Sora agreed accepting the challenge. _'No way I'm going to lose again' _Sora thought throwing a fist in the air. "Hmm, Sora, what are you doing?" Sora looked at Kairi and tilt his head while lowering his fist. " Nothing. Guess I'll get started" he said turning to where Riku was only to find him gone. "Riku, already left" Kairi informed as Sora ran.

Riku had tossed a log at him earlier and he remembered seeing a cloth in the tree house as well. He quickly grabbed the log and cloth. "Okay now all that's left is a rope and log" Sora said to himself.

"Hey Wakka, you know where I can find a log and rope" he asked as Wakka nod. "I don't know nothing about a rope but I think I saw a log by the Paopu tree" he said as Sora thanked him and ran.

"alright" Sora cheered as he grabbed the log.

"Better hurry Sora. Kairi will get mad if you take to long" Sora jumped nearly dropping the logs as he turned to see Riku leaning against the Paopu tree. "I already gave my stuff to Kairi" Riku informed with a smirk as Sora frowned.

Sora started walking away as Riku stood straight. "Sora, what about a quick match"?

Sora sit his things aside and pulled a wooden sword from his belt strap. He took his stance a few feet in front of Riku. "Ready" Riku asked.

"Bring it" Sora shouted charging forward. Riku easily saw where Sora was aiming and blocked with ease. Sora tried pushing through Riku's defense.

"My turn" Riku shouted quickly shoved back knocking Sora off balance and in a flash sent him flying.

Sora rubbed his stomach as he got up. _'Okay, so Riku is stronger. Guess I'll have to out smart him'_ Sora thought charging forward again. "It didn't work the first time and it's not going to work the second time" Riku chuckled. Just as Sora was in striking distance he pushed himself pass Riku and swung his arm back with full force striking Riku in the back.

Riku's eyes widen as he fell and Sora started walking toward Riku. "Not over yet" Riku shout as he flipped off the ground kicking Sora in the process. Sora fell back onto the ground and quickly jerked his head up as Riku hit Sora 's hand with his sword causing him to drop his. Riku swiftly kicked Sora's weapon away and pointed his sword at him.

Sora pouted in defeat. "Guess it's 0-2"

"So, what do you have left to get" Riku asked. "Just a rope" Sora replied gathering his things.

"Oh, that's there" Riku stated pointing at the structure pass the pier. "Thanks" Sora replied heading that way.

"There" Sora grinned quickly grabbing the rope.

"Oh, hey Sora" a voice said behind him.

"Hey" Sora replied turning to see Tidus practicing his form.

"Looked like Riku stomped you again" he chimed as Sora crossed his arms.

"Don't feel bad. No one's beat Riku" Tidus laughed

"I will one day" Sora smiled leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"I doubt that. You'll have to beat me first. How bout it?" Tidus grinned as Sora nod.

To said the least, it was an easy win for Sora. He just waited for an opening before attacking. Sora lightly chuckled as he climbed down the ladder with the rope.

A weird feeling started taking over as Sora reach the bottom. " Wha?"

Sora's head suddenly started pounding and vision begun blurring. He blinked his eyes a few times before they widened. His sight kept coming in and out of focus but the weird thing was that his surrounds were changing. He could still feel his fingers encircled around the ladder he stood facing, but instead of the ladder that was in front of him he saw a vague scene of gray, brown, and small rays of light coming from above. The scene cleared the second he comprehended that this was the secret place. Two hands were abruptly lifted and he gradually started feeling cold.

'_This isn't right' _he thought before letting out a gasp. He finally took in everything. Hikari stood slightly doubled over. Her hands outstretched toward the odd door as her body pulled the other way.

"Hikari" he called. Hikari didn't answer but began struggling more. Sora quickly nod to himself before throwing his arms around her helping pull her away.

Sora wasn't sure what had such a tight hold on her but after the two pulled back together the force released her sending them both backwards.

Hikari slowly sat up and Sora let his arms slide off her as his vision begun to get hazy again. Sora shut his eyes to try and ease the throbbing of his head. "Hikari, are you-" he started to ask opening his eyes to find him standing in front of the ladder alone. "What?" he questioned grabbing his head. "Was that a dream or …..what?"

Sora quickly turned an ran toward the secret place. Once there he took a deep breath. Maybe he was just losing it. He shook his head and ducked under the branch.

"Hikari?"

Sora questioned as he walked into the secret place. She didn't seem to notice Sora presence.

"But how will I know?" she asked looking at the door while sitting on the ground.

"I'm not sure what you mean" Hikari spoke again after a short pause.

"Hikari" he tried calling again. She quickly jumped up and turn to him.

"Oh, hi Sora. What are you doing here?"

"I…." he started trying to think of a response as she walked toward him and shook her head.

"Never mind. I guess we should be getting back. Kairi and Riku are probable wondering where we are" she smiled making her way to the raft. Sora quickly followed after her.

"Did something happen, Hikari? Who were you talking to back there?" he question as she turn to him a moment before turning back around and continued walking.

"No. nothing happened. I was just talking to myself" she replied softly before quickening her pace. It was a logical response but Sora knew it wasn't the truth. She had no reason to lie that he could think of and yet she did. She was hiding something. Something she didn't want him to know.

"Oh, hey, there you two are. Where have you been?" Kairi questioned with her hands on her hips eyeing Sora and Hikari who run to them.

"Just getting the stuff you ask for" Sora quickly replied tossing the things onto the raft. He rubbed the back of his head while Kairi stared at him unsure weather or not to believe him.

"Yeah, sure. What were the two of you really doing?" Kairi asked turning to look at Hikari but turned her head toward Riku when he started laughing.

"What's so funny Riku?" Hikari wondered tilting her head in confusion.

"They're to naïve for anything like that. Maybe after a few more months together" Riku informed Kairi who nod in response. Hikari looked from Riku to Kairi confused but turned to Sora when he gasped.

"Maybe not to soon for Sora" Kairi noted as the three friends stared at Sora's red face.

" I don't get it" Hikari pouted feeling left out. A frown quickly crossing her face. It was moments like this when Reimi and Haru would try and explain and Ari would say that I don't need to know till I'm older. Though those moments when usually over…

Hikari's face turned as red as Sora and slowly looked away. No way Kairi was referring to Sora and me ki….kissing, right?

"Well it sure took you long enough" Kairi complained sitting on the edge of the raft with her feet dangling in the water.

"Yeah, what were you two doing? Feeding each other Paopu Fruit or something" Riku teased as Sora quickly stepped forward flail his arms around. "Riku, what-"

"Just Kidding" Riku informed waving Sora off.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari quickly took the rope and cloth Sora brought and put up the sail.

"That should do it" Riku said tying the rope. The three stepped back to look at their work as Kairi slightly turned in her sitting position. " It's done" Sora gleamed happily at the finished raft.

"Two more days and we'll be ready. Tomorrow we'll gather supplies" Kairi stated turning back around. We all decided to sit on the edge of the raft putting our feet in the water to rest.

"I wonder if we'll really find another world at the edge of the sea" Kairi pondered.

"I wonder what its like" Sora added leaning back on his hands.

"Everything will be answered when we get there. We'll know what kind of place Hikari and Kairi come from, and why we're here" Riku replied as Hikari stared off into the distance.

"Will it really be that simple?" Hikari questioned softly staring at the setting sun causing them to turn and look at her.

"Don't worry" Sora retorted jumping off the raft into the water. He ran slightly forward till he was ankle deep in water holding a small flag upward. "LET'S GO!" he shouted staring up at the sky. "Let's go see the world! The four of us, Together" Sora said.

"Right?" he continued slightly turning to his friends who all smiled at him in response.

"Right!" Hikari glee happily

The four decided to call it a day and put things away before heading to the pier. Sora was quite a ways behind Kairi and Hikari.

"Hey, Sora! Catch" Riku shout somewhere behind Sora as Sora instinctively rose his hand in front of his face where he knew Riku would aim. Sora stared down wide eyed at the small fruit Riku threw at him.

"A Paopu fruit?" he questioned looking up that his best friend confused.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Riku smirked.

"Shouldn't you try it out before we leave" Riku suggested walking toward him.

"Wha?" Sora started as Riku stopped right in front of him.

"Or can I try it out first?" Riku questioned smirking.

"Huh?" Sora face turned bight red.

"Come on you guys" Kairi shouted from the pier jumping up and down to trying to get their attention. "Let's head back" Hikari added smiling waving at them.

"See ya" Riku said making his way to the dock as Sora continue to stand there blushing.

"Ah" Sora suddenly shout realizing everyone was starting to leave without him. _**'…The heck…. was that about' **_Sora wondered as he tried to catch up.

* * *

><p>"Great"<p>

Haru shoved his hands into his coat pockets frustrated. He continued his walk down the deserted street kicking a rock along the way. His mind racing with thoughts.

"What's wrong?" a voice to his right ask curiously. A tall male leaned carelessly against a wall with his arms crossed watching Haru.

"I made a promise to a close friend of mine when my world was destroyed. I promised that I'd come find her. It's been almost a month" Haru answered gently looking up to the night sky concerned.

"I spoke to her today" Haru suddenly continued surprising the guy beside him.

"Using my power. Her mind reach out to me" Haru said tapping his head before sighing. "Her power is waking" Haru went on worried.

"What's wrong about that? She'll be able to protect herself better now, right?" the guy ask as Haru nod.

"Yeah, but she doesn't understand it. Doesn't know….." Haru looked down troubled even more. "I should be with her. Be there to help her. She sounded so scared as we talked" Haru growled glaring at the ground.

"What do you mean she doesn't understand?" the guy continued to question as Haru glare softened.

"She has no memory of our childhood. Of the things we went through. She doesn't know what her power is or how it works" Haru replied grabbing his head.

"Sounds like a complicated situation. Must be tough" the guy spoke standing upright as Haru nod. The guy put a hand on his blade that he had bind to his belt. "We should get back before the Heartless come back" the guy stated as Haru quickly agreed.


	5. Day Two

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney_**

* * *

><p>Hikari jumped as a knock was suddenly heard. Kairi popped her head through the door making Hikari smile.<p>

" Good morning, Kairi. Are you ready to head to the island" Hikari asked her sister like figure as Kairi walked to the room and took a sit at the desk.

"The raft is done. We're suppose to gather supply today" Kairi stated staring down at her hands. A troubled look crossing she face.

"Kairi, is something wrong?" Hikari asked sitting on the bed across from her. Hikari could partially feel the worry rolling off Kairi.

"Is this trip really a smart idea. I mean what if we get lost, stranded, run out of food…." Kairi slowly started trailing off before looking up. "There so many things that can go wrong" she continued before looking back down at something she held in her hands. Hikari looked at the shells in her hand.

"Kairi" Hikari sighed then stood up. "I felt the same way. I kind of still feel that way, but only a little now" Hikari started as Kairi looked up her.

" What made you …." Kairi started to ask but Hikari held up her hand.

"Sora" she grinned at Kairi. " Kairi, we're going on this trip together. All of us. And this place…. Destiny Island is our home. We can always come back here, right?" Hikari smiled as Kairi thought for a minute and nod

" Yeah, you're right" Kairi beamed suddenly excited.

* * *

><p>"So what are you hoping to find during our trip, Hikari" Kairi ask as Hikari frowned. The two girls stood by the raft waiting for Riku and Sora. The two were suppose to meet them their.<p>

"Hikari" Kairi asked as she looked out at the sea.

"My friends" Hikari finally answered softly looking away.

Ari, Reimi, Haru….. Where are you guys?

Kairi opened her mouth to spoke but stopped as a loud yell was heard. Kairi and Hikari quickly made their way to the source only to find Sora and Riku.

" The usual?" Riku said as we got closer. Hikari was confused as Kairi sighed.

"You guys at it again" Kairi shook her head at them as they stood in front of them.

"Okay, we'll judge. Same rules apply. You can take any route. First one back wins" Kairi informed as everyone prepared.

"Alright, if I win I'm captain, and if you win-" Sora start as Riku stopped him with his own suggestion.

"The winner gets to share a Paopu with whoever they wish" Riku interrupted as Sora's eyes widen.

"Wha?" Sora gasped as Riku smirked.

"What do you think Hikari would say?" Riku put on a thoughtful face as Sora's head jerk to stare at Riku. Anger and determination quickly filled Sora. There no way Riku would really ask Hikari. He was only saying that to get under his skin, but what if he wasn't. Sora got ready. He couldn't afford to lose this time. Not with what was on the line. Sora looked at the judges.

"Good luck, Sora" Hikari cheered.

Sora eyes burned brightly. Focus never leaving his face. Kairi rise her hand as she counted to three before dropping it and Hikari yelled go. Sora and Riku sped off with unbelievable speed.

"Hey, what's a Paopu Fruit" Hikari asked Kairi as soon as they were gone.

"it's a legendary fruit that's found on this island. It's real romantic." Kairi explained before turning. "Why?"

"I heard Riku and Sora talking bout it before the race, and yesterday Riku was teasing him about it. So I wanted to know" Hikari said as Kairi grinned.

"I see. They say that when two people who truly care for each other shares one. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. Together forever" Kairi said dreamily before turning to Hikari.

"Think you can handle being with him forever" Kairi suddenly ask as Hikari felt her face heat up. Kairi didn't say a name but she knew who Kairi was referring too.

"Well?" Kairi nearly sang making Hikari's face light up more. She looked around for some kind of distraction. That when she found it.

"Hey, here they come" Hikari shout loudly as Sora and Riku ran neck in neck.

They both ran across the bridge at full speed. One of the planks on the bridge unexpectedly broke as Sora stepped on it making Riku have to jump over it letting Sora get just enough ahead to win.

"Yes," Sora cheered overjoyed as Riku walked over.

"It's just a name" Riku scoffed slightly annoyed that he lost. Sora's face fell in disbelief.

"But you said" Sora started taking a step toward him in full pout mode.

"And just what did Riku say" Kairi grinned as Riku pulled Sora into a headlock.

"Yeah, Sora. What was we racing for again?" Riku questioned ruffling Sora's hair.

"It was to sh-"Sora started struggling to get free but quickly stopped as he spotted Kairi and Hikari watching them.

"To see who name the raft" Sora sighed as Riku let him go making Sora fall to the ground.

"Riku" Sora shout at the boy as is left eye twitched.

Everyone started laughing at the two arguing boys and they even begun laughing along with everyone else.

"You two are like bothers" Hikari chimed happily making Kairi nod and giggle. The two girls skipped off toward the raft.

"There's no way I'd be related to Sora" Riku mocked moving quickly to catch up to the girls.

"Okay, here's the list" Kairi said handing out a piece of paper to everyone. "You all have the same amount of items on the list. The first one back gets a special gift" Kairi said patting her bag.

"A prize" Sora grinned happily wondering what it could be. Sora leaned slightly forward to glare at Riku. Hikari started feeling really small standing in between the two boys glaring contest. Hikari sighed moving to a nearby tree.

"Okay, two ripe coconuts" she said wondering how to get them down. She picked up a few rocks and begun throwing them making one fall before she started missing. Hikari got mad and rammed the stupid tree cause her to fall back onto the ground and the coconut barely missing her head. Laugher was suddenly heard as she turned. Both Sora and Riku were laugher hard at her. She puffed out her cheek and picked up her coconuts sitting them by the raft

She quickly ran pass the two laughing boys. "And Hikari take the lead" Kairi chimed causing the boys laugher to cease as Hikari smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari's face brighten at the way the light seeped into the forest. Millions of small beams of light shot into the woods. She hair danced around her face wildly as she stuck her head near the window she rolled down. Ari and Rei were in the back of the truck as Haru drove his dad's old beat up pickup truck. He wasn't old enough to drive but his dad let him on the back roads and in the woods. She turned to Haru as he shut off the engine and smiled at her. They both took off their seatbelt and got out of the old truck moving to the bed of the truck.<strong>

**"So let's make this interesting" Reimi's eyes gleamed with mischief.**

**"That sounds intriguing " Haru smirked matching Rei with his own eyes glimmering.**

**"Uh-oh" Ari breathed glancing at the two.**

**"What do you have in mind?" Haru questioned.**

**"The one with the least has to do something for the one with the most" Reimi explain as Haru nod in agreement.**

**"And that something would be?" Haru wondered going into thought.**

**"They have to buy the winner dinner" Ari suggest as Reimi's face showed disappoint.**

**"That's weak" Reimi and Haru both said at the same time. Ari and Hikari knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.**

**"I know" both Reimi and Haru chimed in unison.**

**Yeah, this mushroom hunting trip just got interesting.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you happen to have a extra fishing pole I could use" Hikari asked the boy at the pier shyly. Tidus looked up and nodded.<p>

"Yeah" he said baiting it for her before handing it to her. "Wakka was going to fish with me but got busy" the boy sighed as the two sit on the pier.

"Oh, he couldn't come" Hikari said understanding.

" Yup, but I'm suppose to meet him later to go check out the hidden area behind the waterfall" Tidus informed as Hikari frown reeling in a fish.

Hikari was surprised at how fast she caught three fish. "Thanks for letting me use the rod" Hikari chimed. She quickly put the fish at the raft with Kairi. A mushroom was all she had left after filling a bottle with water that didn't come from the ocean.

"Hey, check behind that rock" Kairi whispered pointed behind a rock at wasn't to far from the raft. Hikari was barely able to move it. She moved it about a foot before spotting a mushroom. After getting on her knees and squeezing her arm through the opening she retrieved the thing. Grinning, she handed the mushroom to Kairi.

"And the winner is Hikari" Kairi gladly shouted handing her a Hi-potion.

"Thanks" Hikari smiled accepting the prize.

"Hey, I'll be back. There's something I want to check" she said shoving the potion into her pocket and running off.

She frowned as she stood in front of the secret place. Yesterday she heard Haru maybe she could hear him again. A shiver ran through her. Something dark was in there. She could feel it. Dark and somewhat familiar. A frown deepened across Hikari's face as she starting walking through the passage.

"It's the same with all worlds that have vanished. You know not what lies beyond the door." a deep voice that struck fear throughout Hikari was heard.

"Wait! You must be from another world" Sora's voice filled with excitement was next to speak. Hikari press her back against the wall listening.

"You understand so very little" the dark voice scoffed.

"Maybe so, but I'm going to learn what's out there" Sora's voice argued.

"You have so very much to learn."

Hikari felt panicked. It was just as she feared. This world…. It, like her home, was going to be taken by the darkness. The dark presence vanished and made Hikari's gut twist.

What was going to happen to everyone. Riku, Kairi, Sora.

She winced at the thought.

"Who's there?" a hand swiftly grabbed her arm causing her to scream and try to pull away.

" Hikari" Sora's voice filled with surprise as Hikari quit struggling and looked up at Sora's smiling face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Sora blushed embarrassed rubbing the back of his head.

Would Sora disappear like Hikari's other friends?

Would she ever see him again?

Tears started filling her eyes as Sora jumped back in shock. "Hi-Hikari"

Sora wasn't good at handling this sort of thing. Hikari quickly wiped away the tears and grinned meekly at Sora.

"I'm sorry" she tried smiling not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>"Don't forget that tomorrow's the last day we'll be spending on the island. So make sure you figure out how you want to spend it, okay" Kairi informed the two boys as she stood on the pier tapping her foot on the ground and looking around.<p>

"Right, see you guys tomorrow evening" Riku said as he grabbed his ores and left.

Sora started looking around as he sat in his canoe and sighed.

"Where is she?" Kairi wondered as Sora crawled out of his boat an onto the pier.

"I can wait for her, Kairi. I kinda wanted to talk to her about something anyways" Sora exclaimed standing in front of his friend as she nod. Kairi threw Sora one last smile and wave before heading home.

Once he was alone he sighed closing his eyes wondering where to look for Hikari. He froze for a moment as a unexpected light caught his eyes. While they were closed he could see something that looked like white glowing thread slightly pulling him forward. With nothing to lose he followed it to the secret place and slowly grew confused as the end of the thread stop at Hikari who stood in front of the door.

"Hikari, what are you doing here?" Sora asked the girl who sighed in annoyance before turning.

"Trying to figure things out" she simply replied trying to force a smile.

"You still having those nightmares" It was the thing Sora could think of as she sighed.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" she suddenly asked as Sora thought about it a moment.

"Probable spend time at home till about noon and then..." Sora answered before going into thought to think of what else he should do. He gave up and looked at the girl in front of him. "what about you?"

"I'm going to spend my time here on the island" she grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. This story doesn't seem to be doing as well as my other stories so it might be awhile since I'm going to focus on them.<strong>

H**ope you enjoyed this chapter**


End file.
